In mobile phone systems of some manufacturers, if a non-system file is detected, a deleting operation of the file may be executed at next startup; or a file that is replaced by source files may be extracted from a certain backed-up partition or a data packet.
The following problems exist in prior art:
Backup system partitions are needed or all applications and programs need to be duplicated, thus, a large amount of storage space is occupied, and the storage spaces are fixed in size.
For example, in an ANDROID system, partition space has more than 1 GB. No matter for the backup partition or for backing up the application programs, more than 1 GB storage space will be occupied.
A new technique is needed to protect a system storage partition, prevent the system files from tampering by malicious programs, and avoid wasting a large amount of storage space due to backing up the system partitions.